Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was based on the second book in the series, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It was directed by Chris Columbus and Steve Kloves was the screenwriter. Cast The trio *'Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter' *'Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley' *'Emma Watson as Hermione Granger' Hogwarts staff *'Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore' *'Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall' *'Alan Rickman as Severus Snape' *'Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid' *'Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy Lockhart' *'Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick' *'Miriam Margoyles as Pomona Sprout' *'David Bradley as Argus Filch' *'Gemma Jones as Poppy Pomfrey' *'Sally Mortemore as Irma Pince' Other Hogwarts denizens *'John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick' *'Shirley Henderson as Moaning Myrtle' *'Nina Young as The Grey Lady' *'Leslie Phillips as the voice of The Sorting Hat' *'Peter Taylor as Man in Portrait' *'Daisy Bates as Brunette Lady in Portrait' *'David Tysall as Count in Portrait' *'Violet Columbus as Girl With Flowers' Order of the Phoenix *'Julie Walters as Molly Weasley' *'Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley' Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *'Christian Coulson as Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)' *'Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy' Hogwarts students Gryffindor *'Rochelle Douglas as Alicia Spinnet' *'Danielle Tabor as Angelina Johnson' *'Hugh Mitchell as Colin Creevey' *'Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas' *'James Phelps as Fred Weasley' *'Oliver Phelps as George Weasley' *'Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley' *'Emily Dale as Katie Bell' *'Kathleen Cauley as Lavender Brown' *'Luke Youngblood as Lee Jordan' *'Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom' *'Sean Biggerstaff as Oliver Wood' *'Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley' *'Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan' Hufflepuff *'Louis Doyle as Ernie Macmillan' *'Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott' *'Edward Randell as Justin Finch-Fletchley' *'Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones' Ravenclaw *'Gemma Padley as Penelope Clearwater' Slytherin *'Scot Fearn as Adrian Pucey' *'Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy' *'Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle' *'Jamie Yeates as Marcus Flint' *'David Churchyard as Miles Bletchley' *'Helen Stuart as Millicent Bulstrode' *'David Holmes as Slytherin Beater 1' *'David Massam as Slytherin Beater 2' *'Tony Christian as Slytherin Beater 3' *'Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe' Unknown house *'Brendan Columbus as Boy in Study Hall 1' *'Robert Ayres as Boy in Study Hall 2' *'Amy Puglia as a student' Ministry of Magic *'Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge' Wizarding World related *'Ben Borowiecki as Angus (Diagon Alley Boy)' *'Isabella Columbus as Bookstore Girl' *'Peter O'Farrell as Daily Prophet Photographer' *'Christopher O` Shea as Extra *'Pamela Kempthorne as Knockturn Alley Witch' *'Jenny Tarren as Knockturn Alley Witch' *'Terence Mcauley as Knockturn Alley Wizard''' *'Salo Gardner as Knockturn Alley Wizard' *'Edward Tudor-Pole as Mr. Borgin' *'Les Bubb as Reader' *'Sean Cronin as Wizard' Ghosts, spectres, photos or flashback performance *'Adrian Rawlins as James Potter' *'Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter' *'Martin Bayfield as Young Rubeus Hagrid' *'Alfred Burke as Armando Dippet' Muggles *'Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley' *'Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley' *'Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley' *'Jim Norton as Mr. Mason' *'Veronica Clifford as Mrs. Mason' *'Tom Knight as Mr. Granger' *'Heather Bleasdale as Mrs. Granger' *'Harry Taylor as King's Cross Station Guard' Magic creatures *'Toby Jones as the voice of Dobby the House Elf' *'Julian Glover as the voice of Aragog' Animals *'Hugo as Fang' *'Gizmo, Ook and Sprout as Hedwig' *'Maximus, Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris' *'Unknown rats as Scabbers' http://www2.scholastic.com/browse/article.jsp?id=5802 *'Unknown owls as Errol' http://en.potterish.com/?p=1221 Plot summary Just as Harry Potter is packing his bags to leave the Dursleys, he receives a warning from a house-elf named Dobby, that if Harry goes back to Hogwarts, disaster will strike, and it does. The new stuck-up Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, the wailing bathroom ghost Moaning Myrtle, and the new lessons at Hogwarts seem like only minor details when a mysterious creature starts Petrifying Muggle-born students. But everyone's wondering the same thing: who set the creature on the Muggle-borns? Could it be Draco Malfoy, the new Slytherin Seeker and a more poisonous rival than ever? Maybe it's Hagrid, whose strange past is finally told. Or could it possibly be the one that everyone at Hogwarts most suspects: Harry Potter himself! Differences from the book with Harry Potter]] *In the books, whenever Dobby Disapparates, the usual loud crack is heard. But in the film, Dobby appears and disappears quietly. *The film shows Dobby levitating the pudding into the sitting room and dropping it on top of Mrs Mason. In the novel, however, Dobby dropped the pudding in the kitchen. *A scene is cut where the Ministry sends a letter to reprimand Harry for violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery which caused the Dursleys to learn of this rule. This causes a continuity error in the following film where Vernon Dursley already knew that Harry cannot perform magic outside of school. This is because the scene was in the original script and likely filmed; it was not included on the initial DVD release, but will most likely feature on the announced Ultimate Edition. *In the book, Uncle Vernon pays a man to fit bars on Harry's window, but in the film, Uncle Vernon fits the bars himself. *When Harry was escaping from the Dursleys, only Uncle Vernon tried to prevent from escaping, eventually falling out of the window. In the book, all of the Dursleys tried to prevent him from escaping, only to end up hanging from the window. *In the book, when Harry arrives at the Weasleys' home, Mrs. Weasley makes her sons "de-gnome" the garden. This scene is omitted in the film. *The scene where Harry eavesdrops on Lucius and Draco Malfoy's business with Borgin was filmed, but ultimately cut from the film. It is included in the deleted scenes section of the DVD. An alternate version of the same scene, where Harry is caught by Borgin was also filmed and included on the DVD. *In the book, Mr. Weasley repairs Harry's glasses in Diagon Alley, but in the film, Hermione repairs them and the knowledge of her using underage magic is unnoticed. Though it is revealed in one of the following books that the Ministry of Magic only knows WHERE there is used magic and not WHO it is that is using magic (This also explains why Harry is believed to be the one to perform the levitating spell on the pudding though it is Dobby) *The part where Arthur Weasley fights with Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts is omitted. Instead, they only exchange tense words. Lucius also mentions that he will "see Arthur at work", implying that he works at the Ministry of Magic in the film. *When they meet in Diagon Alley, Hermione chides Lucius Malfoy for not using Voldemort's name. In the books, she frequently refers to him as "You-Know-Who" and indeed until the fifth film, as in the book, she shows visible reluctance to call him Voldemort. *Arthur Weasley asks Harry about escalators in the book, but rubber ducks in the film. *In the film, Argus Filch finds Harry and Ron and takes them to Professor Snape's office, but in the book, Snape himself finds Harry and Ron and takes them to his office. *In the book, Hermione has never heard the term "Mudblood" before, and Ron later explained the definition to her. In the film, she is aware of the term and is deeply hurt, and explains what it means to Harry, though Hagrid defines its origin for Harry and Ron and says exactly what Ron says in the book. *Lockhart's scene with Professor Sprout before the first Herbology lesson of the year, in which he implied that he knew more about caring for Whomping Willows than she did, is omitted. *The scenes in which Lockhart lectures Harry for giving out autographs (due to Colin's actual request in the book) and makes him late for Herbology, are not seen in the film. *Defence Against the Dark Arts shows both Hufflepuffs (Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones, for example) and Slytherins (Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle) in the same class as the Gryffindors. *Second-year Gryffindors have Herbology only with the Hufflepuffs in the book, but also with the Slytherins in the film. *Ernie Macmillan's role is diminished to a non-speaking part. The part where he and Hannah Abbott talk in the library about their theory of Harry wanting to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley was cut, but appears on the deleted scenes. Also, Ernie is the one who blames Harry for attacking Justin when he is discovered, Petrified, but in the film, Argus Filch finds Harry and wants to expel him. In the book, it was Peeves who found him, and sung his funny song. *As with the previous film, the character of Peeves is omitted completely. *During the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Lockhart refers to the Bandon Banshee as male rather than female. *Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party is omitted. Because of this omission, Harry encounters the petrified Mrs. Norris on his way back from spending hours of detention with Gilderoy Lockhart instead. *Mention of Ron's detention and the fact that he recognised Tom Riddle's name from an award he received for special services to the school, was cut, but appears on the deleted scenes. *In the film, Hermione claims that the writing on the wall is written in blood. The book, however, states that message is simply written in red paint. *In the film, the Gryffindor Quidditch team's match against Slytherin took place in sunny weather, while in the book, it took place in rainy weather. *Draco Malfoy falls off his broom and is injured so he has to get sent to the hospital wing in the Quidditch match. In the book Draco emerges unscathed. *In the book Fred and George attempt to protect Harry from the rogue bludger, in the film version this is omitted. *In the Duelling Club scene, Harry and Draco are the only combatants participating, while in the novel, other classmates in their year are shown participating along with them, such as Hermione, Millicent Bulstrode, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. *Also in the Duelling Club sequence, when Harry speaks Parseltongue, in the book, the reader knows what he says immediately (as was the case when Harry spoke with the snake at the zoo in the film version of Philosopher's Stone), in the film, it's only hissing sounds until Harry explains what he said to Ron and Hermione. Other uses of the language later in the film are left untranslated, but most likely are the same is the book's translations. *A line that Snape spoke in the book "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells", was changed to "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells" after Professor Lockhart chose Ron and Harry to demonstrate the Disarming Charm (in the book, Snape spoke instead about Neville Longbottom). The film also changed the line "We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox" to "We'll be sending what's left of Potter up to the hospital wing in a matchbox" as Justin Finch-Fletchley did not duel during the scene, either. *Also in the Duelling Club scene, Rictusempra was used like a Stunning Spell which caused Malfoy to be thrown up in a back flip. In the book, Rictusempra was described to give its receiver an uncontrollable tickling sensation. Tarantallegra, a jinx used to force someone to dance wildly and involuntarily, was also not used in the film. In addition, attacking with a Serpensortia spell was Malfoy's own choice, whereas in the novel, Snape was the one who gave him that idea. Everte Statum was also not mentioned in the book but was used in the film. *In the spanish version of the film, Draco Malfoy is heard saying Tarantallegra instead of Everte Statum. *In the book, Armando Dippet is the one to talk to Tom Riddle about Hogwarts closing. In the film, Dumbledore talks to Tom, although there was supposedly a scene filmed where Riddle and Dippet did talk, which was cut for time and not included on the initial DVD release. *In the book, to borrow the Moste Potente Potions book from the library, which had the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion, Hermione had to get a note from Gilderoy Lockhart (which he signed without looking at). In the film, the scene was omitted, and the book was in the regular section of the library. *The scene in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione cause a disturbance in Potions class to steal ingredients from Professor Snape was omitted. This caused a continuity error for the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire where Snape accused Harry of brewing Polyjuice Potion by stealing its ingredients "again". *The Polyjuice Potion in the book changes colours as the hair is added. In the film, it does not change colours at all. *The effects of the Polyjuice Potion differ from book to film. In the film, Harry and Ron's voices don't change when they become Crabbe and Goyle, forcing them to imitate these voices. This causes a continuity error with Barty Crouch Jr.'s usage of the Polyjuice Potion in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; however, since in the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fleur, Ronald, Hermione, Harry, and the others voices remain the same as well, it is more likely that Crouch was imitating Moody's voice. Also in the film, Harry does not need to remove his glasses, however in the book his vision changes and he takes his glasses off. *The scene in the Great Hall during the Christmas Feast, Hermione simply says that she got Millicent Bulstrode's hair off her robes. The novel, however, depicts her and Millicent in the Duelling club where Millicent is headlocking Hermione, and she happens to find black hair on her robes. *The part where Hermione gets a get well soon card from Gilderoy Lockhart is omitted, but included in the original script. *In the book, Professor Binns explains to the class about the Chamber of Secrets during a History of Magic class, but in the film, Minerva McGonagall explains it to the students during a Transfiguration class as Professor Binns is not in the film. In the game, Professor Flitwick explains it during a Charms lesson. *The part when Harry gets his valentine and Draco Malfoy tries to steal Tom Riddle's diary is omitted. *In the book, Harry's ink is scarlet. In the film, the ink is black. *In the book, Harry, Ron and Fang are taken by the spiders to Aragog's lair but in the film they make their own way there. Plus, they never see the Ford Anglia before arriving at Aragog's lair; hence their looks of surprise in the film when it crashes through the spiders to rescue them, although a deleted scene shows them finding the car before they meet Aragog. *Ginny's attempt to confide her secret to Ron and Harry is omitted, although a scene where Ginny sees Harry with the diary was initially featured in the script. *Almost all foreshadowing hints about Ginny acting strangely or emotionally are omitted. However, in the film, the scene in which McGonagall informs the Gryffindors of the possible closing of the school reveals a close-up of Ginny appearing uneasy as if its her fault. *Penelope Clearwater's role as a Basilisk victim is omitted from the film. *The book mentioned that "the crowing of the rooster is fatal to the Basilisk" which led Hagrid's roosters to be killed since the Heir of Slytherin didn't want one near the castle. This was not mentioned in the film, although Hagrid was seen holding one of his dead roosters while talking to Dumbledore. *In the book, when McGonagall and the other teachers volunteer Lockhart to fight the Basilisk, the teachers are collected in the Staff Room rather than in front of the daubed message on the wall stating Ginny's capture. *In the film, the Basilisk is seen chasing Harry all around the Chamber of Secrets whereas in the book, Harry's fight against the Basilisk occurs quickly and neatly. In the book, Harry never climbs up the statue nor does he go into the statue. *In the book, the statue at the end of the Chamber of Secrets is a full body statue of Salazar Slytherin, while in the film it is only a large statue of Slytherin's head and shoulders. *In the book, after Fawkes had punctured the Basilisk's eyes, Riddle stated that it can still smell Harry. In the film, Riddle stated that it can hear him. *Fawkes does not cure Harry until after Riddle's destruction, as such Ginny wakes up and sees the dying Harry. *In the book, to free Dobby, Harry puts the diary in his sock to trick Lucius Malfoy into throwing it so Dobby would catch it after he removed the diary, but in the film Harry hides his sock in the diary and had Lucius give the diary with the sock to Dobby unknowingly instead. *In the book, in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry puts on the Sorting Hat and shouts at it for help. The sword then comes out and hits him on the head, nearly knocking him out. In the film, the sword just all of a sudden materialises in the hat when it's just lying on the ground, and Harry takes it. *In the book, Harry's conversation with Dumbledore after the defeat of the basilisk takes place in McGonagall's office, and Arthur, Molly, and McGonagall are present at the start of the scene. In the film, the scene is set in Dumbledore's office instead, and McGonagall and Ginny's parents do not appear. Mistakes *When Harry stands next to Gilderoy Lockhart in Flourish and Blotts, the camera (Draco Malfoy) are clearly visible.]]scrolls up to show Draco Malfoy, just as Lockhart is saying "its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet Best Seller List." The tape marks where Tom Felton is supposed to place his feet are clearly visible. *When Fred, George, Ron and Harry touch down on the ground outside the Burrow after rescuing Harry, the camera is behind the car. The car drives past the barn. Then, when the camera moves to the front of the car, they go past the barn again. * In the beginning of Chamber of Secrets when Fred, George, and Ron pull the bars from Harry's window, the bars fall near the bush under his window. However, when Vernon falls from the window, the bars are gone. *When Lockhart lets the pixies out, you can clearly tell that Hermione knocks the books off the desk on purpose. Also in this scene, if you look closely Hermione can be seen is knocking the books on purpose.]]knocking the books off the desk twice. *Lockhart claims he "didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him", but the Bandon Banshee is a she, and Lockhart specifically refers to her as "him". *After Dobby's bludger successfully breaks Harry's arm, he later puts full weight on it to avoid the bludger when it tried to attack him again on the ground. *In the scene where Harry and Ron are about to be attacked by Aragog's family in the dark forest, the (formerly) flying car comes to save them. Harry, Ron, and Fang scramble to get in the car, and Fang gets in first, on the driver's side. A spider runs up to attack Harry, but Harry repels it with a spell. As it is running up to Harry, Fang can be seen entering the car a second time. *In the Duelling Club scene, after Harry hits Draco with "Rictusempra" and Draco hits the ground, when Snape pulls him up a crew member holding a camera is fully visible in the left corner. *While the car is being attacked by the Whomping Willow, a hand can be seen tipping over Hedwig's cage. * When Harry gets bitten by the basilisk. His arm is seen next to the snake tooth. This is to avoid injury his arm is seen at least 3 inches away from the tooth. * At the end when Dobby is accidently freed by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius' wig is pulled back and the lighting shows his real short hair. * As Dobby's Bludger pursues Harry, he circles a stand decorated with the Slytherin Banner. It makes sense that Harry stops in the front of the stand, according to the last angle of the camera. The Bludger crashes and makes a hole in the front of the stand, but during the next shot, it shows the hole on the right side of the stand. Behind the scenes * This is the first film in the series to begin directly with the title. The second is The Order of the Phoenix. * This is the first film that has no lightning during the title. The second is The Prisoner of Azkaban, the third is The Goblet of Fire, and the last is The Order of the Phoenix. Home video release dates *11 April, 2003: United States, Canada (VHS/DVD) *11 December, 2007: United States (HD DVD/Blu-ray) *8 December, 2009: United States (DVD/Blu-ray Ultimate Edition) Gallery Official Posters chamba.jpg|Something Evil Has Returned to Hogwarts! chamb2.jpg|Trio poster chamb3.jpg|Dobby Has Come to Warn You Sir chamb5.jpg|Something Evil Has Returned to Hogwarts! chamb4.jpg|German version chamb6.jpg|Quidditch poster (spanish version) chamb7.jpg|Harry, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Dobby chamb8.jpg|Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, mandrake 9.png|Hermione, Lockhart, McGonagall, Mrs. Norris 10.png|Draco, Lucius, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle 11.png|Harry poster 12.png|Ron poster 13.png|Hermione poster 14.png|Hagrid poster 15.png|Dumbledore poster DVD Covers HPcosdvd1.jpg HPcosdvd2.jpg HPcosdvd3.jpg HPcosdvd4.JPG|Ultimate Edition Notes and references Concept art (as shown on the DVD) Acromantula(s) File:Aragog_1.jpg File:Spidersketch.jpg File:Spidersketch1.jpg File:Spidersketch2.jpg File:Spidersketch3.jpg File:Spidersketch4.jpg File:Spidersketch5.jpg File:Spidersketch6.jpg File:Spidersketch7.jpg File:Spidersketch8.jpg File:Spidersketch9.jpg File:Spidersketch10.jpg Fawkes File:Fawkessketch1.jpg| File:Fawkessketch2.jpg| File:Fawkessketch3.jpg| File:Fawkessketch4.jpg| File:Fawkessketch5.jpg| File:Fawkessketch6.jpg| File:Fawkessketch7.jpg| File:Fawkessketch8.jpg| File:Fawkessketch9.jpg| File:Fawkessketch10.jpg| File:Fawkessketch11.jpg| File:Fawkessketch12.jpg| File:Fawkessketch13.jpg| File:Fawkessketch14.jpg| Flying Ford Anglia File:car_1.jpg| File:car_2.jpg| File:car_3.jpg| File:car_4.jpg| External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack)'' Category:Films (real-world) Category:Out of universe